Silver Eyed
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: It's really amazing how many things can change when Draco Malfoy accidentally runs into the girls lavatory instead of the boys. After all, it's not every day that a silver-eyed Slytherin falls in love with a silver-eyed Gryffindor...


Draco Malfoy stormed into the Hogwarts lavatory, slamming his hands on either side of one of the sinks and hissing in pain when his palms stung.

He was having trouble in his classes for the first time in his life, and no matter how he tried to remedy it, things just kept getting worse. Professor Snape had threatened that day to write a letter to his father, which would be the end of his world.

"Stupid Potter." Malfoy growled, directing his anger towards the first target his mind could conjure. Not that Potter had done anything recently... Aside from being his smarmy self.

Sighing when his anger failed to disappear at the thought of Potter being burnt to a crisp by a blast-ended skrewt, Draco turned on the tap and began to wash his face with cold water.

He looked in the mirror, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. They stood out prominently on his sixteen-year old pale face.

There was a noise behind him, and Malfoy whirled, wand already drawn. He frowned when he saw a pair of bright eyes peeking out at him from a dark stall.

"Out." He said coldly, flicking his wand towards the door. The stall creaked, and a thin girl came out into the light. Draco's frown deepened.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"It's the girl's lavatory..." She replied, eyes wide.

Draco froze, looking around him. He flushed as he realized that it was indeed... the 5th floor Girl's lavatory. In his anger, he had run in the wrong door.

"Are you all right?" The girl's soft voice asked as he turned sharply on his heel to leave.

"No- Yes. I'm fine. Nosy Gryffindor..." He growled. Draco turned once more to look at the girl once more. She was tall, thin, blonde. Sixth year from the look of her. Gryffindor, judging by the tie.

"No need to be rude..." She said calmly, washing her hands.

Draco's anger rose at her calm tone of voice.

"Look! You... You... You Mudblood!" Draco faltered lamely, falling back on his usual insult.

"Pureblood, actually. But good try." The Gryffindor said, running her hands through her blonde hair while checking her teeth in the cracked mirror. Draco stewed.

"I'm Silver, in case you were wondering." She added. Draco looked up to see her fixing him in her odd gaze. At first he couldn't tell why her eyes unnerved him, but then he realized that they were a pale silver color to match her name, giving her an unearthly look.

"Your eyes..." He mumbled. She raised an eyebrow.

"...They're like your name?" He finished, feeling for the second time, completely lame.

To his surprise, Silver began to laugh.

"You must be Draco Malfoy, eh?" Draco shrugged, then nodded. An awkward silence fell over them as they stared at each other in the mirror. The Silver cleared her throat.

"Oh, erm. Yes. I should leave, shouldn't I." Draco mumbled, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Silver called after him. He turned.

"Meet me at the library after dinner. I'll help you with your potions." She said, flipping her blonde hair to one side.

"How'd you-?" He asked as she swept out of the door he held open for her.

"I just know these things." Silver replied, winking at him before proceeding away.

Malfoy stood holding the door to the girl's bathroom open for a while, not realizing what he was doing. It was only until Professor McGonagall walked by and hit him repeatedly with a roll of parchment that he was even made aware of what he was doing.

As he stormed back to the Slytherin common room, nursing several paper cuts, Draco Malfoy realized in full what had gone on that afternoon.

He had walked into the girl's bathroom, talked to a Gryffindor, agreed to meet said Gryffindor, and held the door open for the very same Gryffindor. What was going on? This was far from his usual behavior.

_'Think'_ Draco thought, pacing in front of the common room entrance, his mind far from the correct password. What could he do to get his world back on its normal rotation around himself?

Well, stop fraternizing with the enemy, for one. He wouldn't meet Silver in the library tomorrow, he would stay in his dormitory and work. That was the solution to all his problems. In the meantime, perhaps he could find a Weasley to taunt, that always made him feel better.

Draco Malfoy set out away from the Slytherin common room, a spring in his step. He would pretend like his mental breakdown in the women's lavatory never happened, and all would be well. He would forget all about Silver and her creepy eyes, and go on with life!

Three hours later, after dinner in the great hall, Draco Malfoy found himself in the library, supremely confused as to why he was disobeying his plan.

Across the room, Silver smirked at him.


End file.
